


Weird

by yeolinski



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, it's mostly fluffy tbh, pls give this couple a chance i love them so much :(, teenagers being teenagers, unrequited side Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: In which nothing really happens, which is weird, because it almost feels like it does.





	1. Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I wanted to write a bojoo. They're a bit overlooked, but they seem cute af :3 Please give them a chance.

It’s weird, because Bomin always seemed like one of those really big teddybears.

He’s huge. 

But also cuddly. And he hates spiders. And gross things. Like squids.

Joochan wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly said something ridiculous, like; ‘isn’t the world flat, though?’

So it’s weird, because he is cuddly. His arms are big around him, bigger than anything Joochan is used to. And he does say something ridiculous. He says; “You smell good.” 

But at the time, it doesn’t feel weird, but feels right, just like Joochan climbing into his bed, after lights out. 

He’s not sure why he did it. 

He didn’t want to return to his dorm, because their heating system was going to be fixed only the next day; and he didn’t want to go to his bed, because that’s the bed next to Jibeom. 

And Bomin’s the only one who has a room for himself. It’s a small room, smaller than Joochan expected. And his futon isn’t very big. And there’s no window. 

But he feels comforted.

And Bomin doesn’t ask anything. 

Not even the next day, when they get up. 

He just looks a bit sad to lose the warmth, when Joochan gets up, but then goes back to sleep, head plopping back loudly onto the pillow. 

Maybe he wasn’t exactly conscious. He loves sleeping. He’s still a baby, basically. 

That’s what Joochan thinks for the rest of the week. 

But the thing is that he keeps thinking about it. And telling that to himself. Even when he goes to sleep in the bed next to Jibeom’s. And stares at his back in the darkness after lights out. 

Then on friday, Jibeom comes back smelling like cheap perfume and alcohol. He clicks his tongue at him; “Stop making that face, it was just me and Jaehyun.” 

“I wasn’t making a face.” Joochan argues, but maybe he was. A little. 

Jibeom throws his jacket on the floor when he undresses and grunts when he stretches his hands before climbing into bed, back facing him again. 

Their dorm room isn’t as small as Bomin’s, and it has a window, but Joochan feels like he’s choking. He waits until he’s asleep, then pulls over his sweater and heads down the hall.

Bomin moves a little, and makes a weird little groan.

He’s not wearing any pajama bottoms, just underwear, and his legs feel kind of long and warm under the covers.

He murmurs something, but nothing coherent when he sneaks his arm around Joochan’s waist, buries his face in his hair. 

Joochan tries to think that he’s the world’s dumbest person for trying to seek comfort. 

He and Jibeom never were anything anyway. 

In his head it felt like something. But it was only in his head. 

And he listens to Bomin’s heart beating evenly, and yeah, he was never awake before, too. He's probably used to hugging a stuffed animal in his sleep.

Except the next day Bomin is staring at him as they’re doing his hair. Joochan was reading some teen magazine one of the stylist noonas left there about tips on how to get men, which mostly sounded like the most made up things he ever heard, and when he lifted his head, Bomin is staring.

“What?” 

“What shampoo do you use?”

“Just whatever’s in the showers. Why?”

“Oh. I also use that big bottle - but it doesn’t smell the same on me? Your hair smelled really nice yesterday.”

Joochan wants to say something, because Bomin is so ridiculous, but he can’t find the words, and then the other stylist noona calls him to another station after she’s done with Jaesuk, and Joochan loses his chance. 

He loses his chance, but he keeps thinking about what he should’ve or could’ve said. 

He’s not sure what bothers him more; that Bomin likes the way he smells, or that he remembered, or perhaps that he was just sitting there staring at him while he was reading a magazine. 

That’s weird, right? It has to be. 

It gets weirder when he standing at his dorm room’s door, staring at him passing down the hall to his own room. 

It’s lights out in ten minutes. And Bomin’s hair is still wet, because he always showers last. And Joochan feels like there’s a preybird watching him, and if he runs, it will trigger some carnal animal instinct, so he doesn’t run. He walks very fast. And slams his door shut. 

Jibeom stares weirdly at him, and Joochan prefers to just go to bed, and turns his back to him. 

He stares at his wall for so long, he doesn’t think he can sleep.

Was he expecting him to just come up to him or something? 

He’s so ridiculous, god. And weird. 

And yet. 

He’s sleeping when Joochan's tiptoes into his room, and Joochan get to hug him from behind when he crawls underneath the sheet. And his back is so big. 

The old t-shirt he wears to bed actually smells like marshmallows. A weird musky candy smell. 

His muscles flex, and he turns around, sighing sleepily into his hair as he collects him into his arms. 

“What time is it?” He asks. 

“2 am, probably.” 

“We have school tomorrow.” 

“I know.” 

“Why didn’t you come earlier?” 

“Why were you watching me like a little creep from your door?” 

“I'm not a creep.” When his lips stretch into a smile, Joochan can feel it on his forehead.

He falls asleep pretty easily after that. 

Jibeom doesn’t say anything in the morning, when he comes back to the room. He’s already in the uniform. And he’s staring at him, and Joochan wonders if he smells like marshmallows. 


	2. childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part!!! :)))

It’s weird, because Bomin is like a kindergarten kid.

He only likes bubbly water and milk that has different flavours to it.

He puts childish stickers on the edges of his notebooks and there’s some on the mirror in his room. Donghyun does that too, the whole sticker thing, and Joochan sometimes thinks Bomin is copying him, just so they could have something to talk about. But when he looks - really looks, Bomin’s stickers have a symmetry to them, an order, Donghyun’s are just there to make things colorful, and it’s weird that Joochan notices it, but he can’t help it.

It feels like he’s years apart from him, but at the same time, he shoves a melon milk into his mouth and puts his earphones into Joochan’s ears one day when the training room is emptying. 

Jibeom said something nasty, and they all politely ignored it, even Joochan himself, which is rare, but he feels strangly affected by it even after Daeyeol is already toweling away the sweat. 

Donghyun and Jaehyun and Jibeom went to buy dinner, and some of the others just went to shower. 

Bomin is sweating over his homework, while  _ closer  _ by the chainsmokers plays in his ears, and he thinks that it’s odd that this is the music Bomin likes. It’s not something he’d mark off as childish. Somehow he’d imagine Bomin listening to pink japanese pop idols and sailor moon opening songs.

When Bomin looks up he smiles, and his smile is wide and open and he asks; “Like it?” 

“Yeah - I mean, I heard it before. It’s a good song.” 

“I can loop it for days.” Bomin confesses; “But I meant the milk.”

“Not really. Too sweet.” Joochan pushes the milk back to Bomin, who catches it as it slides down the bench. He snorts, and continues scribbling. 

That stupid song is everywhere, and every time Joochan hears it, he can taste that weird milky melon on his lips.

“I think she was a fan. She said she was.” Jibeom distracts him out of his thoughts as the song plays through the coffee shop. 

“Oh please, she would’ve said anything to get into your pants.” Jaehyun laughs, and takes out his wallet.

“You have her number? yes or no, it a simple question.” Jibeom follows him to the counter. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Jaehyun says before their voices get muffled by the noise in the coffee shop. Donghyun looks terribly uncomfortable; “We kind of have a dating ban - they know that, right?” 

“Yeah, they do.” 

“Kinda risky, isn’t it?” 

Seungmin shrugs; “As long as he doesn’t get caught.”

“Why didn’t we take Bomin with us?” Joochan wonders out loud.

Seungmin is one in charge, but he’s sort of just sitting there next to Donghyun on his phone, and even  _ he  _ looks up, baffled. 

Donghyun scrunches his nose; “Could use him well to sit a bit in the dorms. Been driving me crazy.”

“He just wants to be included.” 

“He’s already included in  _ literally  _ everything.” Donghyun rolls his eyes. 

“I can call him, if you want.” Seungmin says, and he’s not much help, because Donghyun takes away his phone. 

Joochan doesn’t say anything, even when the others come back with his coffee that tastes like it has more sugar than water, and waits until the conversation turns interesting before slipping back to the dorms. The song was over anyway.

Seungmin is right wanting to go out whenever they get the chance, though; they won’t be getting many of those opportunities soon, if they get big. Going to coffee shops will be a hassle. 

But they didn’t hit big yet. And Bomin’s sitting with his earphones plugged in, finishing up on some assignment, because he actually likes doing homework or something equally weird like that. 

Joochan plucks out one of the earbuds and puts it in his own ear, then lands heavily on his bed. 

It smells like him, clean and soft. 

Bomin looks a bit surprised and Joochan just pretends that he came here to sleep so they don’t have to stare at each other  _ or, god forbid,  _ talk, and closes his eyes. 

After a few moments, Bomin shifts, and his papers and notebooks crinkle a bit; “Aren’t you gonna take off your jacket?” 

It’s a heavy denim jacket, and yeah, it’s a bit hot. 

“Nope.” Joochan can feel his weight on the bed, particular right beside his ear, where he leans the weight of his body into his hand, and his heart beating strongly to the chanting of  _ we ain't ever getting older.  _

Bomin’s breath ghosts over his face, and Joochan tenses up to the point where he feels like the only organ that moves in his body is his heart. 

“You smell like coffee.” 

“Yeah,” He manages to let out, and when he opens his eyes, he expects Bomin’s face to be right in front of his, but it’s not. 

Bomin’s nose touches his ear; he takes a long inhale and kisses the spot right below the place where his jaw meets his ear.

When he looks back at Joochan, he looks kind of scared, like he did something he shouldn’t have, and perhaps he did.

They just stare at each other for a moment, probably because they’re both not very sure what to do now. 

“Okay,” Joochan says after Bomin’s weight starts becoming too comfortable on top of his torso. All those indents in his skin and the blueish bags underneath his eyes; nothing in his face feels out of place or like it doesn’t belong, and although his heart continues to beat restlessly in his chest - it doesn’t explode, even if it feels like it might. “Do I still smell good?”

“Yes.” He answers, and the wire between their earphones wriggles a little between them.

“Can I nap?”

Bomin hums; “But take off your jacket, it’s unhygienic, you were outside.” 

Joochan sleeps better than he did all week, he wakes up to scoot closer to the wall, so Bomin can have some place too.

It’s weird, because he didn’t get spooned since he was 13 when his mom stayed with him while he was sick.

It’s weird, because although he feels safe just like back then, he doesn’t feel childish at all. Instead, the arms around him, the warm body behind him, the way Bomin buries his face into his hair again, feels different than any other experience he had so far.


	3. weird

It’s weird because Bomin is still a kid.

Well - Joochan thinks of him as a kid, because sometimes he acts bratty. And demands things.

And it’s mostly dumb ridiculous things. Weird things.

“What?”

“Dorm with me.”

Joochan looks away from the ramyeon wrapping he was collecting off the table.

He and Donghyun were just having a quick dinner before bed at Bomin’s room - and Donghyun will come back to the dorm from the bathroom pretty much any second now - when Bomin suddenly puked out some weird request. 

Joochan looks around; “Where exactly do I get to dorm? Where are you going to put the bed? Or my stuff? The table barely fits in here. Do I get to live in your pocket?” 

“There’s enough room here.” His shoulders slouch.

“What’s wrong with my room?” 

Bomin wants to say something, but hesitates, and then Donghyun is back in the room, saying that manager-nim already asked them to go to sleep and they should hide the ramyeon, because they’re supposed to be eating healthy.

Joochan waits until Donghyun comes up with some brilliant idea like leaving it in the hallway and denying it’s them in the morning, if somebody asks, and after he says goodnight, he loiters for another moment at the door, and says; “How are you even going to explain me moving in to the managers?” because he just can’t let it go.

“Allergies?” He smiles his most charming smile, and he might actually pull it off when he does that. 

“Allergies to what, exactly? Jibeom?”

“Among other things.” Bomin suggests, but yeah, Joochan guessed correctly. 

He takes a step closer to the door, closer to Bomin, so he can tower above him, and Joochan thinks it’s the most amusing thing he’s heard in a long while; “There’s nothing… you should worry about.” He decides, and yeah, there isn’t. 

“How do you know what I’m worrying about?” He’s still wearing the devilish bright smile he pulls off so well as he takes another step towards him.

Now it’s scary, and too close, and they’ve been having too many of those weird moments lately.

He snorts; “Goodnight, Bomin.” 

“Goodnight, Hyung.” 

When he turns to the hall, Donghyun slams the door to his room. 

Joochan thinks, it’s not like there was much to hear or to see, anyway. 

Except on the weekend, right after they started practicing the new choreography, Joochan comes back to the room with laundry.

Jibeom stares at him going, as if he never saw anybody folding shirts before; “You do know he’s more interested in choco-pies than with you, right?”

He’s probably more interested in melon milk, but Joochan doesn’t really care. Either Way he still asks; “Who is?” 

“Don’t play stupid.” 

“Don’t give me love advice, then. If I’ll need it, I’ll ask for it. So far, I’m good.” 

Jibeom sneers, as if Joochan was making a bad joke; “Maybe I was supposed to get jealous. Is that what it’s all about?” 

“It’d be kinda stupid if you do. Especially considering there’s nothing happening.” 

“Yeah, right.” 

“I’m going to bath.” 

“You just returned from bath.” 

“I was doing the laundry—”

Except Joochan opens the door and Bomin’s standing there, looking like he was about to knock, and he smiles, and Joochan thinks - well, he doesn’t thinks really. He’s sort of caught off guard for a moment, and he forgot what the conversation was about.

“Jibeom-hyung, your friend is looking for you downstairs.” 

“Which one?” 

“The one with the really long hair.” 

Jibeom makes a face; “A girl?” 

“Well, I think so, but I didn’t check.” 

Joochan snorts, and Jibeom makes an awfully unattractive face, and Bomin shoves a melon milk into Joochan’s chest. “Sungyoonie hyung bought it for me.” 

“How nice of him.” Joochan steps outside, but doesn’t close the door. 

He pokes a hole with the straw into the melon milk. 

“Yeah, he was generous today. Also gave me chocopie. But I ate it. All 3 packages of it. I’m sure glad I’m more interested in food than I am in people. Little comforts.” 

Joochan tries not to laugh.

“Why are you making a funny face?” 

“Were you spying behind the door?” 

“You smell nice.” 

“You’re a dick.” Joochan says, but leans against the wall.

“That’s a bad word.”

Jibeom walks past them, wearing a jacket, but Joochan is looking up, at Bomin, so he can only see the top of his head; “Are you gonna wash my mouth with a soap?” 

“The melon milk will do the job.” Bomin smiles and slurps from his straw. 

Daeyeol almost stumbles onto Bomin, probably because Jibeom stormed off down the hall and knocked him off balance, and makes a face when he inspects them both. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Drinking melon milk.” Bomin chirps. 

Daeyeol looks around, and besides Youngtaek’s hip hop music coming out of one of the rooms, it’s silent and dead; they’re still tired after the practice. 

“You guys are weird.” He shrugs and continues walking, and Joochan finds that he really doesn’t mind being weird with Bomin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! It's over!  
> I am so incredibly overwhelmed and happy about the response, and the comments, and the support! I thought I was sailing alone on my BoJoo ship, but there's so many kudos and comments! Clearly the ship is way bigger than I thought! xD  
> Thank you guys so much, and I promise I'm gonna write more BoJoo soon! Just need the right prompt! Feel free to send me some on twitter ([click here](https://twitter.com/yeolinski)), if you think of something, but keep in mind that I might not do all prompts (at least right away, my semester just started lol)


End file.
